muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Posters Hey, would it be possible to move the poster image back on The Muppet Christmas Carol? As I've said time and again, when a larger image is placed like that beneath a heading, it always pushes down the text. Thus, the text is in line with the poster image only, but there's a large gap between "Synopsis" and text. I've had this problem on different computer set-ups in four different places, so I know it's not just me. For the most part, I know I have to lump it, but if you could move it back, I'd appreciate it. I'm not sure what harm it did where it was (Scott's said in some cases it messes up the section edit links, though I don't think that's the case here), but it really bothers me when I have to read pages like that, so decreasing that number by even one would be a mitzvah. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:43, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :I know you've mentioned it before, but I hadn't looked into it. It looks normal on Firefox -- but I just checked it out on Internet Explorer, and you're right, it looks terrible. I've put up screenshots of both. I'm going to ask Scott to look at this too, and then we'll figure out what to do -- it might be something that I can ask the tech people to fix. Andrew, can you give me some more examples of pages where that happens? -- Danny (talk) 21:08, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Stunt Muppets is one of the worst. Scott recently swapped images on Kermit's Swamp Years with the same result, as seen here. If the larger image is at the top of the page, it usually doesn't happen, but if it's swapped, or placed beneath a box, then it creates a huge gap. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:25, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::Damn, damn, damn. I didn't know it was bad like that. Are you using Internet Explorer? -- Danny (talk) 21:37, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Bob's Birthday Heya. You added a second birthday for Bob a long time ago. Do you remember that, or should we take one of them out? —Scott (talk) 03:05, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Archive Questions Hey, Danny! Well, now that I'm back, and shifting gears again from Disney stuff to Muppet stuff, I wanted to let you know that I love the papers you posted, too. I was wondering if you knew if anybody there would know where the Workshop has all of their documents about the audio masters. I always see in reference books that people will thank research departments of record labels, so I'm thinking that there has to be some place where they've got information on how the record label started, and recording sessions, and stuff like that. I know the archive probably doesn't have it, but I'm thinking maybe down the road, I can find out, and take a trip there someday! By the way, all I could find at DL/DCA was various sizes of plush Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Gonzo and Beaker (those had generic labels to be sold in both DL/WDW), some Kermit and Animal baseball caps (with DL Resort labels), and some real drumsticks with Animal's name written on them! I almost bought them, but I can't play the drums! So maybe I can add all that later on (if they're not here somewhere already!) -- Ken (talk) 04:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, welcome back! I don't know anything about the audio masters... The stuff in the archives is a big jumble. Sometimes you can find exactly what you're looking for, but most of the time, I'm just rummaging around through stuff, and finding whatever I find. You'll see how it is when we go down together. :Take a look at the pdf files on the library page -- they list the contents of all of the boxes that have been indexed. If you look through those, you might find stuff that you'll want to look at when you go to the archives. :Beyond that, I wish we had access to the current Workshop archives, but right now, we don't. Maybe someday?... :And I don't think we have any of that merchandise on the wiki -- our Muppet plush section is sadly incomplete. So if you've got pictures and info, bring 'em on! -- Danny (talk) 12:34, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Rummaging around through boxes in a library sounds like my idea of a good time! I'll bring a big bag of quarters for the copier! ::Seriously, I'll call you tomorrow. I've got some touristy questions for you! -- Ken (talk) 05:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC) First Season Show Content I really like the papers you scanned at Category talk: Sesame Street Episodes. I especially like the first season show content. While looking at these scans, I noticed that, in the miscellaneous inserts paper, there was a skit that referred to Grover by name. I couldn't tell what the whole thing was listed as, but it said "Grover: Hey Frog".... something. I guess this would be proof that Grover did have his name during the first season. Do you think somebody should we cite this piece of paper as a source on the Grover and Fuzzyface pages? I also noticed in some sketch listing and sketch research pages, the word "dump" is written besides certain sketches. You wouldn't happen to know what this is supposed to mean, would you? --Minor muppetz 00:27, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think seeing "Grover" is interesting -- that's a sketch that aired late in the season, so I guess they'd started calling him Grover by then. :I think "dump" means that they weren't planning to air those segments anymore -- that's written next to all of the segments that got "dumped" and weren't used in later seasons. There's a page and a half of Buddy and Jim sketches, and the word "DUMP" is written across both pages. -- Danny (talk) 01:51, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if the people at Sesame Workshop still write "DUMP" next to certain sketches these days (I guess there would be thousands of inserts with such a note). It's too bad that the reasons aren't listed (though with Buddy and Jim I guess it's because they were no longer part of the cast). --Minor muppetz 16:32, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Duplicate Puerto Rican entry Seems I found the episode number (and started editing) just as you were already working on a new entry. Hopefully, you won't mind my more detailed version: I plan to add it to the "Blowin' in the Wind" cultural references on Wikipedia, because of Grover's throwaway line after experimenting with the watermelon ("The answer is not blowing in the wind instrument"). Adding two Sesame Street references to the same article in one day--not something I do very often over there! --Ingeborg 02:12, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Please post new messages at the top of the page. We've talked about this before. -- Danny (talk) 02:14, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::I caught my mistake and was moving this to the top just as you responded--sorry! --Ingeborg 02:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) A Little Bit (of Information) Hey, Danny, I thought of a song title situation like I mentioned below. Today I was at the library, and I was looking through the 1992 SS Songbook (a reference-only, non-circulating copy, unfortunately). So I made a song page for "A Little Bit", and I was doing a search so I could find an EKA for it. Well, I did What Links Here, and that brought up Old School and the songbook. On the Joe Raposo CD, it's A Little Bit (at the Beginning), which is still redlinked. I did a split (although I didn't know if you preferred a redirect page, or if a split is okay), so now it's blue and goes to the song page. But now I'm typing it both ways, and I still can't find an episode. I can't believe it's not on here by now! I hope this made sense. Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated! -- Ken (talk) 05:07, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I found it! It was listed in the "First Season Show Content" document as "Beginnings", so I didn't know what it was. But I just looked again, and figured it out. It first appeared in episode 0003. -- Danny (talk) 14:21, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you! That was driving me crazy, since I knew it wasn't really in Episode 0001. It's nice to know it's almost that old. So that might be the very first song that he sang "on camera". I love the song, and the visuals. Thanks for adding the details and picture to the page! -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::I'm glad you asked about it -- When I went through that document a couple months ago, I had to leave out some things, because I had no idea what they connected to. I knew that at some point I'd be able to go back and fill in those gaps, so your question helped me to do that. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 12:36, 17 July 2007 (UTC) contribs I fixed Template:Cont... check it out. —Scott (talk) 14:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, that's lovely. Excellent! -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for interrupting, but what does that template do? I looked through the list of templates, but that one's not on there. -- Ken (talk) 23:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::It's for the user pages for new users -- we always put a link to the user contributions when a new user joins up. This template makes that a little easier, so we don't have to type out the whole link. -- Danny (talk) 23:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) The Typewriter I've noticed that you've recently added pages for Sesame Street episodes that you found info on at the CTW Archives that feature sketches with The Typewriter. What name is used in the episode files for those sketches? Maybe this will help us learn what the Typewriter was officially called. --Minor muppetz 05:31, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :The summaries call it either "a typewriter" or "a machine". For example, the summary for Episode 0886 says: "Springs pop out of a typewriter every time the 'S' key is hit." For Episode 0836, it says: "A machine types a small letter 'h' and a hand comes in and removes it. The machine then types the word 'hand'." So that's all we've got from that source. -- Danny (talk) 23:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::That's weird. And there isn't a recurring sketch title? I wonder if the writers switched back and fourth from "typewriter" to "machine" in the scripts. --Minor muppetz 20:41, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::The summaries are pretty inconsistent. They were written for parents and educators, so they could anticipate what would be taught on a given day and then plan educational activities to go along with the program. The most important thing in the summary was to describe the educational goal; everything else is secondary. :::So the descriptions vary a lot, based on who was writing the summary. They occasionally mix up Ernie and Bert. There was one where they confused Lefty with Kermit. They sometimes describe a Muppet insert without mentioning that there are Muppets in it. So I go through each summary and figure out what I can recognize. :::The summaries are always accurate, as far as what's in the episode -- I've checked them against the episodes that we already have episode guides for, and they match up perfectly. But you have to read into them a little. I'm posting an example here, so you can see what they look like. -- Danny (talk) 20:58, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Copyrights and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting Hi, I am wondering if properties owned by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting are in the public domain. Generally publications by the U.S. Government can be used as if they were in the public domain. How does this apply to the Corporation for Public Broadcasting? Than you. -- User:Kev, 13 July 2007 Song Titles Hey, Danny! Well, it sure feels great to be officially in the top 11! Now I can settle in until I reach 3500! Anyway, I love all of the old Sesame info you've been adding! It's just fun to read all that stuff, especially the first season. I had a question, because I noticed something. Some episode pages have songs linked to a song page, but other pages have the same song, but it's not linked, not even a red one. Without going through every single episode, is there a way to search for a song title, to bring them all up, whether they're linked or unlinked? I've tried searching before, but it pulls up all kinds of things like pages that have one word from the title, and have nothing to do with the song. Is there more than one way to search? Thanks for all you do! I'm going to be arriving in 18 days, and I'm really looking forward to it! -- Ken (talk) 01:45, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, me too! I might be able to help you figure out searching for a song... give me an example of a song you're looking for. -- Danny (talk) 01:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I went through the first 87 shows tonight, and I didn't see anything out of order. I'll have to do another batch tomorrow night. I'm pretty sure it was a Susan song from her Scepter album, but maybe somebody fixed it since I saw it last. I'll let you know when I find it! -- Ken (talk) 06:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Dinosaurs Not sure if this is the right and proper way to go about this, but thanks for your message! I'm about to recap Monster Under the Bed right now. Dagger33 02:04, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Great! I'll look forward to seeing your contributions. -- Danny (talk) 02:05, 12 July 2007 (UTC) MTI book Heya. Do you remember which Muppet Treasure Island book had the Frith sketches in it? —Scott (talk) 00:21, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's this one: Find Your Way to Muppet Treasure Island. -- Danny (talk) 01:16, 12 July 2007 (UTC) early Sesame episodes I love all the new early Sesame episodes you've been adding -- that's great. Pretty soon we're going to have 1,000 Sesame episodes. I think one quarter of the entire 38 seasons is something like 1,030-something. Sweet! —Scott (talk) 15:08, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :I know, it's groovy, isn't it? I have episode summaries like these up through 1295, and there's some more at the archives that I haven't copied yet -- I think it goes through 1400-something. They get a little less detailed starting with season 9, but it's good to have whatever info we can get. :I've also been able to dig up some episode info in the files from the Research department -- when they do a study about a particular set of episodes, then I can sometimes find information about those episodes. I just started looking in those boxes, so I'm hoping to find more. :Somewhere in the world is the Holy Grail -- an actual set of files with complete episode summaries. I wonder if Karen has anything... Anyway, come visit, and we can play in the archives. -- Danny (talk) 15:16, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::(waving hand in back row) Me first! Me first! -- Ken (talk) 01:38, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives